


dícese de

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageSuga Week, M/M, Unrequited Crush, kageyama y emociones no computan
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>enamoramiento.</b> 1. m. Acción y efecto de enamorar o enamorarse.<br/><b>enamorar.</b> 4. prnl. Aficionarse a algo.<br/><b>afición.</b> (Del lat. affectĭo, -ōnis, afección). 1. f. Inclinación, amor a alguien o algo.</p>
<p>algo: voleibol. <i>alguien:</i> sugawara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dícese de

**Author's Note:**

> escrito para kagesuga, dia 1. _unrequited._ , porque kagesuga fue mi primera ship y ya me estaba tarde para hacer algo de ellos.
> 
>  
> 
> esto está sin betear, pero me entró la ansiedad de postearlo, así que agradezco avisar si se me pasó algo~  
> para ser unrequited, no creo que esto clasifique como sad, mucho menos como angst.
> 
> se supone que esto quiere respetar el canon pero, avanzando en el tiempo hice lo que me dio la gana. :D

Tobio no sabe ponerle nombre entonces, no está familiarizado con la terminología, pero tampoco está acostumbrado a la sensación que produce; el peso en el fondo de su estómago, el calor en sus mejillas, el sudor de sus manos y la presión de los latidos en sus oídos. Al principio no le presta atención, son síntomas que ha sufrido en cierta medida en diferentes situaciones de su vida por separado; la adrenalina de un partido muchas veces la principal causante de éstos. Es fácil ignorarlos cuándo no tiene otra explicación para ellos, más que resumirlo en experiencias conocidas. Pero entonces, el calor de sus mejillas ya no se limita a su rostro, los latidos ahogan sus palabras y sus manos no sólo sudan, sino que no saben estarse quietas; todo en presencia de Sugawara.

 

En su lengua resbalan términos que, aunque sencillos, saben genéricos en su paladar: admiración, respeto, aprecio. A veces, se atreve a arriesgar un poco más, y algo parecido a “amistad” hace que ahogue el rostro en su almohada. Quisiera preguntar a alguien, pero Tobio no es bueno pidiendo consejos, ni tiene realmente a quien recurrir para hacerlo. Cuando practica las preguntas en su cabeza, éstas suenan ridículas y el bochorno hace que se sonroje esté sólo o acompañado. Hinata probablemente se reiría de él, pero seguramente tampoco sería capaz de darle una respuesta. Tsukishima está fuera de la ecuación antes de siquiera llegar a pensarlo, y decirle algo a Yamaguchi es lo mismo que dirigirse al primero. Sus _senpais_ de segundo serían una medida desesperada: puede escuchar sus bromas ya antes de considerarlo siquiera una posibilidad. Daichi-san posiblemente sabría decirle algo, pero aunque Tobio no llegue a admitirlo en voz alta, sí que da algo de miedo el capitán. Considera en algún momento contactar con Iwaizumi-san, porque aún tiene demasiado orgullo para hacerlo con Oikawa, o demasiada cobardía tal vez, pero lo descarta. Ni Iwaizumi ni Oikawa son ya sus _senpais_ , no hay nada que los ate a ayudarle en algo que ni siquiera él sabe explicarse. La única opción lógica y segura es el propio Sugawara.

 

Sugawara sabría que decirle, seguramente entendiera con sólo unas palabras aquello que él apenas logra comprender en sensaciones, pondría una mano sobre su hombro y le sonreiría con dulzura antes de explicarle con sencillez lo que sucede a Tobio cada vez que el vice capitán invade parte de su espacio personal. Pero la mera idea de mencionar a Sugawara el efecto que éste tiene en él le provoca más nervios que incluso enfrentarse a Oikawa. Así que Tobio calla, acumula sus dudas, y se concentra en controlar sus reacciones por sobre ponerles nombre.

 

 

+

 

 

“Yachi es bonita,” escucha a Yamaguchi decir en medio de una conversación en la sala del equipo de vóley. Tobio está apartado, atando los cordones de sus zapatos, pensando en los errores del último partido de práctica de la tarde, pero aun así, no puede evitar levantar la vista y prestar atención ante la repentina afirmación. Tsukishima se encoje de hombros como respuesta, ignorando a su amigo en favor de continuar vistiéndose. Hinata en cambio, se queda con la remera a medio poner, girándose hacia Yamaguchi con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

―Yamaguchi, ¿te gusta Ya-chan? ―Hinata se inclina hacia Yamaguchi, las manos en sus rodillas, y los ojos brillosos de emoción, y Tobio se siente chasquear la lengua ante su comportamiento por inercia.

 

―Qué cosas dices, Hinata.―Yamaguchi se lleva una mano a la nuca, el sonrojo evidente en sus mejillas, y Tobio vuelve a prestar atención. ―No dije eso.

 

―Pero si te gusta.―No es una pregunta está vez. Hinata se levanta sobre la puntas de pie, tratando de alcanzar a Yamaguchi para mirarlo a los ojos, pero éste lo evita. ―Siempre te pones nervioso con ella, y ¡ja!―Hinata exclama triunfal, su dedo índice apuntando acusatoriamente al pecho de Yamaguchi, ―estás todo rojo.

 

Tobio no sigue la conversación luego de ello, porque Noya-san y Tanaka-san deciden interrumpir entonces, lanzándose casi literalmente sobre Yamaguchi, revolviendo sus cabellos y lanzando bromas y risas al aire. Cree en algún momento escuchar un “nosotros te ayudaremos”, y Tobio refuerza la idea de que nunca concurrirá a sus _senpais_ por consejos. No mucho después, Sugawara aparece por la puerta del salón, tras terminar sus tareas en el gimnasio, formando una sonrisa en sus labios ante la escena. Tobio se sorprende a si mismo observándolo; la forma en que el cabello se le pega contra la frente por el ferviente entrenamiento de la tarde, cómo se curvan sus ojos, ocultando ligeramente el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, y cómo su sonrisa parece extenderse más allá de su rostro. Con su mirada sigue el contorno de su mandíbula y la extensión de su cuello hasta notar como la camiseta se le pega al cuerpo, y cómo coloca sus manos contra su cadera, cuando rezonga sin fuerza a Noya y Tanaka. Tobio no escucha realmente lo que dice, porque las palabras de Yamaguchi resuenan en su cabeza: “ _Yachi es bonita_ ”. Y Tobio se encuentra pensando de golpe que Sugawara también lo es.

 

Sale del salón con el bolso a medio colgar de su hombro, antes de que Sugawara siquiera termine de entrar. Tobio siente su hombro chocar contra el de Sugawara cuando sale, y escucha casi en un susurro su voz cuando le pregunta si está todo bien. Quiere contestar que sí, pero la solitaria sílaba se enreda en sus dientes y su respuesta suena más a un gruñido. Apura el paso, y no se atreve a mirar hacia atrás, el ardor de sus mejillas tan evidente que está seguro es capaz de competir y ganar contra el, ahora en perspectiva, _ligero_ rubor de Yamaguchi momentos atrás.

 

 

+

 

 

Tobio no le pone un nombre realmente entonces tampoco, aunque está claro que el calor que le produce en todo su cuerpo pensar en Sugawara ya pasó el simple, pero aun extremadamente intimidante, término de amistad. En algún momento prueba a repetir frente al espejo las palabras de Hinata de ese día, grabadas a fuego en su cabeza: ¿Tobio, te gusta Sugawara-san? Nunca llega a pronunciarlas, y termina por meterse bajo la ducha en agua más fría de la cuenta.

 

Tobio tiene un problema: no hay nadie con quien quiera hablar más que Sugawara; pero, no hay nadie con quiera hablar menos que con Sugawara. Los entrenamientos se vuelven una lucha de voluntades internas: evitar a Sugawara a toda costa, a pesar de sus gestos de preocupación y la forma que se muerde el labio cuando no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la negativa de Tobio de decir más que “está todo bien, Sugawara-san”; y lanzar miradas, que espera pasen desapercibidas, a Sugawara con la esperanza que éste pueda entender todas las preguntas que no se anima a decir en palabras.

 

Para su suerte, o su desgracia, según el punto de vista desde el que lo piense, se acerca la visita a Tokio, y el estudio y la memorización mecánica ocupa todo su tiempo. Repite palabras mientras camina a casa, repasa en su cabeza las notas que Yachi le explica a él e Hinata mientras eleva la pelota sobre su cabeza tirado en la cama, y escribe términos contra el vapor de la ducha en el espejo. En algún momento le toca una frase tan ridícula y cursi que hace alusión al amor, y Tobio la tacha tan rápido como puede: pero el trazo de su dedo queda marcado y si Tobio usa el vaso del baño para tirar agua sobre el manchón con desesperación, su madre no tiene por qué enterarse.

 

Pero salvo ese y algún otro accidente aislado, Tokio le provee una excusa que no deja pasar; es más sencillo entonces, cuando llena a su cabeza de cosas que conoce tanto como el juego, olvidarse de aquello que no sabe, o quizás no se atreve, entender. Y luego, se desata el infierno con Hinata, y Tobio apenas recuerda como respirar en todo el camino de vuelta.

 

Sugawara se sienta a su lado, y apoya una mano sobre su antebrazo. No dice nada, y Tobio tampoco. Por una vez, el corazón no quiere salirse de su cuerpo, ni le sudan las manos, ni necesita evitarle la mirada. Simplemente se siente en compañía, y en ese momento, no quiere ni necesita nada con que describirla.

 

 

+

 

 

La victoria contra Shiratorizawa trae de vuelta pensamientos y sensaciones que Tobio creía controlados, y que resulta simplemente logró empujar al fondo de su ser acumulando una serie de prioridades de peso sobre ellos. No es inmediato, la euforia demasiado viva en su cuerpo como para habilitar otras revoluciones en su mente, pero está ahí latente: cuando Sugawara le da un par de palmadas en la espalda y le dice que está orgulloso; cuando se sientan frente a frente en la mesa a cenar esa noche; o cuando de alguna forma Tobio termina a su lado cuando caminan a casa, con Hinata aun dando saltos y gritando al otro lado. Sugawara sonríe todo el tiempo; Tobio cree que la libertad de su alegría es contagiosa, y sonríe de vuelta.

 

Se vuelve más evidente los siguientes días, aunque ninguno es capaz de hablar de otra cosa que no sea el partido o el futuro que les espera. Hinata no para de chatear con Kozume en Tokio, y comentarle a Tobio en susurros emocionados de lo fabuloso que será cuando se enfrenten en las Nacionales. Incluso Tsukishima parece más contento y motivado; resulta bastante desconcertante. El aire que se vibra en Karasuno es uno que Tobio nunca ha experimentado, ni siquiera en las buenas épocas de Kitagawa Daiichi. Es ligero y grácil, pero al mismo tiempo es febril. Yachi revolotea por todos lados, Daichi-san parece encontrarse al borde de las lágrimas todo el tiempo, mientras que Asahi no es capaz de contenerlas: al principio, Tobio cree que hay algo mal con ellos, puesto que no hay razón para sentirse triste por una vez, pero Sugawara ríe cuando lo sugiere y le explica que a veces es difícil creer que “todo esto” está realmente sucediendo. Tobio se sonroja entonces, y le quema la garganta de vergüenza. Sugawara no dice nada, ni le brillan los ojos, pero Tobio se alegra que notar que su _senpai_ también se siente parte. Aquello le impide sentirse culpable. De robarle el puesto, de querer más que eso.

 

Aun así, no puede detenerse. Observarlo más de la cuenta, buscar su consejo por las más tontas nimiedades, quedarse más tiempo en el salón luego de práctica para asegurarse de volver a casa con Sugawara y el resto de los de tercero. Si Hinata lo nota, no dice nada; Tobio realmente espera que sea porque Hinata, salvo contadas veces, no se entera de nada. Es más fácil perderse en lo que sea que sea su atracción por Sugawara cuando no existe la presión constante de Oikawa-san o Ushiwaka en su cabeza, ni la desesperación de tener que lograrlo. Tokio de repente parece un destino al alcance de la mano, y Tobio se deja compartirlo con su equipo, y si dicho equipo incluye a Sugawara dando palmadas en su brazo, Tobio no va a evitarlo.

 

+

 

 

Es en la graduación de Sugawara cuando Tobio se anima por primera vez a decirlo en voz alta. No son las palabras que busca realmente, cuando le toma de la muñeca y lo arrastra consigo lejos del resto del equipo, sus mejillas ardiendo ante las miradas curiosas que les siguen. Sugawara le sonríe y da un beso en su mejilla que sabe a poco, pero que le pide disculpas por todas las preguntas que Tobio no puede hacerle y aun así Sugawara escucha aunque no pueda responderle. Tobio repite su declaración cuando lo ve alejarse, porque es la única realidad para la que tiene vocabulario. Un simple, corto, y demasiado complejo: ―Gracias.


End file.
